


Mellifluous

by sweetandsassy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward First Times, First Meetings, I'm gonna add more tags soon, M/M, Microfic, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetandsassy/pseuds/sweetandsassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Kuroo are celestial bodies that are so alike that they are yet to realize everyday is a beautiful mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calesco

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that it's a micro fic and will absolutely update everyday or twice a day idk? It depends. So I hope you enjoy this micro fic because my ideas are hyperventilating as the chapter progresses. 
> 
> And oikuro deserves more fluff :) 
> 
> Thank you very much! Reviews and kudos are appreciated.

Was it a training or a fight?

The onlookers questioned the fight. It was hard to know. The two captains took it seriously.

Their defensive stance, their attacking move.

Spikes, blocks and sets.

Both coaches weren't in control

How long it had been? 10 minutes? 20 minutes?

Every rotation, they blurted out uncanny words.

"Next time, I'm going to blow your team with just one serve.."

The bedhead captain offered his infamous grin, "You bet."

 

 

Oikawa found himself concentrating as hard as he can, focusing on just one person.

The cats always won, the best receivers in town. They did it for the 5th time around of their joint summer camp.

Anger fueled Oikawa as soon as he saw the captain on the other side of the net rejoicing.

He wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Another day passed. Another battle. Another loss.

He repressed an irritated sigh as he stood on his back seething with anger.

He turned his head to see the victor.

His cat-like eyes, peering at his side glance, mouth set in grin.

"Oikawa.."

He was about to teased him again.

He glared at him, "What do you want Kuroo?"

"Maybe......" He extended his hand on him, offering a warm shake.

 

It was ridiculous. Them being friends? Or whatever you called it. But he had this feeling that they were up for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

There are some things that are unexplainable. A strong force that keeps them in shape.

~

"Oh shit! What are you doing here?" Oikawa gasped in surprise when he saw Kuroo going in for a shower.

"Ah ~ taking a bath? Care to join me Oikawa?" The bedhead captain grinned on him, displaying his playful smile that Oikawa wanted to punch him right there.

He can't believe this man. This seethed his anger more.

"Are we even friends ? Why are you talking to me?" 

"Oh come on, we're not in the court ya know? You can drop your mask here and try acting like my friend ~ "

"Feh, like hell I will.... So if you excuse me.." 

"You are a very difficult man." 

"Glad you know it.." Oikawa waved his hand at him, finally leaving Kuroo on their common bathroom on the camp. 

~

"Fuck!!" Putting dumbass ideas on his head

About Kuroo.

About himself.

About himself and Kuroo.

"Dammit."


End file.
